


Heated Words Can Be Nice

by RebekahNesbitt14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Totally shamless fluff, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebekahNesbitt14/pseuds/RebekahNesbitt14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas get in a fight after a hunt. Fluff ensues. Sam isn't surprised at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Words Can Be Nice

Dean was pissed. Dean and Cas had just returned from a hunt where Cas had stupidly jumped in front of a bullet ment for Dean. "you can't just do stuff like that cas!" Dean exclaimed angrily. "you aren't fully healed yet who knows what that bullet could have done!" "Dean..." Cas began. "no you know what shut up Cas, I am not just going to let you do stuff like this just to protect me I'm forbidding you to go on any more hunts." Cas glared back at Dean "You can't tell me what to do Dean Winchester I am far older than you and even if, as you say, I am not fully healed I am still far more powerful than you" Cas finished this sentence with a challenging step forward. "I don't care how much more powerful you are I will still find a way to lock you in the bunker!" Dean said taking a step forward of his own. "why are you so insistent on this Dean? Is it because you don't want me on hunts? Have I lost my usefulness?" Cas said this last part with a bitter tone in his voice that betrayed more than a little pain. "you want to know why I don't want you out their risking your life taking bullets and getting thrown around like some rag doll?" Dean said stepping forward so that he was a few inches from Cas. "you want to know why I don't want to see you cut up and bruised and knowing that it's my goddamn fault that you're hurt? Do you want to know why Cas? It's because I love you so much that the thought of you being taken away because I was too selfish to let you stay at home is too much to bare!" Dean stopped, breathing heavily, comprehension dawning on his face as to what he had just confessed. Before he could retract what he had said or run away Cas stepped forward took Dean's face in his hands and pressed his mouth against Dean's. The whole world fell away for those few moments and there was only heat and pressure and Cas. When Cas pulled back he rested his head on Dean's. "don't you understand that's how I feel Dean? The thought of you being killed when if only I was there you would be alive haunts me I can't bare to lose you again. I love you Dean Winchester, so much that the thought of life without you hurts." Here Cas paused. "Every time I get cut or bruised it makes me happy that I'm the one who got hurt instead of you, I would do anything for you Dean please don't push me away." Dean pulled Cas in closer by his hips. "I could never push you away Cas I need my Angel too much." with a small chuckle Cas once again pressed their lips together finally happy in the arms of his hunter.  
Meanwhile in the corner Sam decided that it would be best if he snuck out before either of them could realize he had been there the whole time.  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, sorry if this was bad this is the first fic I've ever written! Thanks so much for reading! Much love - Rebekah ❤


End file.
